What does you're Heart Say
by TheHatterandtheTardis
Summary: HIATUS Kagome and Souta's village is attacked.They escape and are on their way to a village their mother told them about.On their way the run into someone unexpected.my first fanfic.plz read and review!rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 the beginnig of our new life

Prologue

(A/N.this story takes place during the Sengoku Jidia period of Japan.just lettin ya no.oh and in this story Kagome is six and Souta is three.enjoy!)

"Mama, I'm scared,"said a little girl.

"You'll be just fine if you listen to what I tell you.Okay?"said her mother,"Will you listen?"

The little girl nodded 'yes'.

"Good, now listen closely.When you get out of the house, go straight to the entrance of the village, but stay hidden.When you get to the entrance, keep on following the main road from the forest.Before you reach the fourth village you will see a well.When you see that, keep going straight until you reach a tori gate.When you get there, you will see a village.You will need to find the miko, Kaede.Stay there with her along with Souta.She knows me and we are very good friends.stay there and help her with different things.She will also help and teach you about you're miko powers."

Just as she finished telling her daughter her instructions, their house caught on fire and their attackers came in.Their attackers looked like rats but were able to walk like humans.They carried swords, bows and arrows, and spears.Some rode on horses, but most walked.They were also able to talk human language which was rare for rat youkai.

"KAGOME, SOUTA,"their mother yelled,"go now!"

Kagome cried while grabbing Souta by the hand and lead him out the back way into the forest.

Kagome was trying hard to hold back the tears as she tried to calm her brother to get some sleep.It was only yesterday that they left their village and Souta had yet to stop crying.He even cried in his sleep their first night in the woods.Luckily he had slowed down to where he only had tears coming out and no sobs or wales.

The day before, they had no problem with youkai.Their mother taught Kagome which plants you were able to eat, make teas, and which ones you were able to help heal wounds.If they walked the whole day the next day, they should make it to the village their mother told them to go to before sunset.

"I miss Mama!"waled Souta.Kagome was doing everything she could think of to help her brother.She was rocking him back and fourth, shhing him and everything else.

"It's ok.We'll be to the village by sunset tomorrow so don't worry,"she said to Souta while wiping his tears away and giving him a warm smile that made him stop crying and give her a warm smile back and a hug.And while she held him, he went to sleep and so did she with new hopes in their hearts.

"Hey, Souta wait up,"yelled Kagome.She and Souta decided to play tag on the main road and Souta was winning.'Since last night, Souta has been feeling a lot better. I hope he doesn't break down again.' thought Kagome who was losing, but was happy that her brother was feeling better.When she ran into something and fell.

When she looked up, she was scared and found Souta running behind her for protection.There he was, in all his sliver hair glory, the Taiyoukai Lord of the West, Inutaisho.

Chapter 1

Kagome was very scared.She had heard stories about some demons who ate humans and sometimes took them just so that they would make them work for them.They would make them their servants.Kagome doing the only thing she could think of was take Souta's hand and started to back away slowly.This did not go unnoticed by the Taiyoukai Lord.Before Kagome could back up more than a little more, he held out his hand to help her and her brother up.She was very hesitant taking his hand before he said,"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."This was all said with a smile on his face.She looked in his eyes to make sure he was telling the turth.She found none, so she decided to take his hand.

"Ar-arigatou,"Kagome said shakily and then turned around to help Souta up.Souta was to afraid to even talk.

"What are children you're age doing roaming the woods?"asked Inutaisho.

"W-we were running from our village.It was under attack about two or three days ago.We were on our way to a village where we were supposed to meet a miko named Kaede,"said Kagome who was still shaking, but not as much.As for Souta, he was still shaking like mad.

Inutaisho could already tell they were not lying.So, he decided to help."If you trust me enough, I'll give you a ride to where you need to go.I know where you are talking about.Would you like me to take you there?"he asked kindly.

Souta looked up at Inutaisho and then at his sister and then back again.Souta began to trust the youkai lord so he pulled on his sister's kimono and shook his head 'yes.'Kagome looked up to Inutaisho and said,"We would be happy if you could."

With that said the youkai told them to back away and when they were far enough, he transform into his youkai form.His youkai form looked like a giant white dog with a crescent moon on his forehead.He had a long white tail that looked to be about twenty feet long from where they were.

Kagome and Souta were standing there with a look of awe on their face.Inutaisho saw this and wondered why they weren't afraid.'Usually when humans see my true form, they get scared.But these two are different.'With that thought stored away for another day, he bent down and motioned for them to get on.They seemed to get the message but Kagome had to pull her little brother on to the white dog.When Inutaisho saw this, he had to hold back a giggle.Once they finally got on, which took about five because of Souta, he took off running very fast and then they took off into the sky.

Kagome was still in awe about getting to ride the beautiful white dog that when they took off, she was real scared.In fact she only let out a small gasp at the scene below her.They were passing forests and rivers.It was very beautiful site before her eyes.Even Souta wasn't scared.It was like she was dreaming, but she was.No.This was real.

It was only about nine in the morning when Kagome and Souta ran into Inutaisho and took off with him to the village.They were still hours away from the village, and even if they were riding on the dog, it would still be a while till they reached the village and Kagome and Souta didn't get very much sleep, so they went to sleep on the back off the white dog youkai.

They got to the village around six later that day and when they did get there, Inutaisho had to struggle to get the little ones off his back.First went Kagome and then Souta went, but with a little 'thump' on the ground to wake him up.

"Oww,"Souta whined rubbing his head,"Kagome you big fat meany!"he said sticking his tongue out at her.Kagome was on the ground laughing and Inutaisho, who is back to his human form, was letting out little giggles here and there.Souta looked back and fourth from the two and just stuck his tongue at them both.

When all that was done, Kagome asked,"Are we at Kaede's village yet?"

Inutaisho just nodded and motioned for them to follow.Kagome had to grab Souta's hand and follow Inutaisho.When they got to a well, Kagome stopped.When Inutaisho didn't hear the little one's feet moving behind him, he stopped and turned around to see them staring at the well in the middle of the clearing.He walked up to them, put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and asked,"What's wrong Kagome?"

She was in a daze until Inutaisho's voice got through to her,"What's wrong Kagome?"She turned around to see Inutaisho kneeling down by her and her brother's side who was still in a daze."Nothing,"she said and let Inutaisho start to lead the way to the village again.


	2. Chapter 2 the village

Chapter 2

They walked in a comfortable silence until Kagome saw a tori gate like her mother said.When she saw this, she ran up to Inutaisho and said,"That's the gate my Mama told us about!"

Inutaisho looked at Kagome who was running to her brother saying that they were there and that they had made it.He was glad that they had made it, but something just wasn't right to him.He just couldn't shake off this feeling that something bad either has happened or it was taking place at that moment.He just couldn't shake it off.

"Come on Lord Inutaisho!"Kagome yelled happily,"Let's go and meet Kaede."

This put him out of his thoughts for now, but at that moment, he had to get Souta and Kagome to this village.When they got to the top of the stairs that lead down to the village, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.Inutaidho saw this and rushed over to her and her brother and he too stopped.The village that Kagome and Souta were supposed to go to and live at, the village that their mother had visited so often, the village that they thought was safe was up in flames and every hut burnt to the ground.

There were bodies all over.Blood covered most of the ground, most bodies, and was even in the lake that was near by.There was proof that the village fought back because some of the attackers bodies were on the ground.

Kagome and Souta stood there like stautes.They were so shocked that if you were to drop a boulder behind them or in front of them, they wouldn't notice.Kagome also didn't know that she started to move down the steps with Souta at her side until the smell of blood and rotting flesh was as strong as ever.They finally got to the bottom of the steps and just stood there for a few minutes before Inutaisho spoke,"Let's start looking for survivors."Kagome and Souta only nodded and so the search began.

They looked for about fifteen minutes and still found no survivors.Kagome was feeling slightly dizzy from the smell, Souta had taken a seat and fallen asleep under a tree, and Inutaisho felt like he was going to faint any second, but kept looking any way.

Kagome was about to give up when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.She saw a hut that had fallen and three people under it.She ran over to the hut and started to move pieces of wood off the bodies.When that was done, she saw that the bodies were not rotting like all the others.There was an elder woman who looked to be in her in her mid sixties, a little girl who looked about seven, a little boy who looked about three like Souta, and a little cat youkai by the girl's side.

"Lord Inutaisho,"Kagome screamed,"I found some people!"

Inutaisho was by her side in a heart beat and examining the people that she had found."They are alive, they are just unconscious,"he said.He got a closer look and was able to identify the elder woman."And I do believe that the elder is Kaede."

Kagome's face which was once pale was now had a look of relief on it as well as anger."I know who did this,"she said standing up and going over to one of the attackers."This is the same youkai that attacked my Mama.They got here before we did and killed everyone,"Kagome said.She was trying to hold back tears but it didn't work and she fell on down, put her knees to her chin and started to cry.Inutaisho came over to try and comfort her.

He put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.He wiped her tears off her face and said,"This is not you're fault.Don't blame this on yourself."He got up and held out his hand to help her up."Remember what I said?They are not dead, they're just unconscious."

Kagome looked up at him, then at her brother, and then back again and asked,"What are we going to do with them?"she said pointing to Kaede, the girl, boy, and cat demon.

"We'll take them back to my home to recover."

"Where are me and Souta going to go?"

Inutaisho looked at her for a minute before saying,"Well, let' see.You can't stay here or go back home, so you can come and live with me at my home if you wish."

Kagome's eyes widen with a look of pure gladness.And before Inutaisho could move, Kagome ran over to him sreaming,"Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou.I would love to come and live with you and so would Souta,"she said with tears of joy coming out."But how are you going to get everyone of us back to your home?"she asked.

"Same way I got you and you're brother here.Now go and wake up you're brother.He'll have to help you get the people on my back."

"Hai,"she said cheerfully and went too go wake her brother

"There.We're all done,"said Kagome."Thanks for helping Souta."

"No problem," he said with a big grin.

It had taken them about fifteen to get everyone on Inutaisho's back.Kaede took the longest because she was the oldest and was a lot bigger than Kagome or Souta.The little girl and boy were not much trouble cause they were they're size.They were laid side by side and the little cat was next to the little girl.

Now that they were out of the brunt hut, Kagome got a better look at the people she found.The elder was Kaede from what her mother told her about Kaede.She was old, had gray hair, wrinkles, and a miko garb.

The little girl had black hair to about mid-back.She was wearing what looked a taijiya outfit with her hair in a ponytail.(A/N like what she looks like in the anime, except younger).

The little boy also had black hair about to his neck when down, but his hair was in a ponytail as well.He also had on a taijiya outfit.(A/N they all look the same as in the anime only younger)

When Kagome finished moving away the leftover wood from the hut, she had found a big boomerang and a sickle, which she has come to believe they are the taijiyas' weapons.

They were all on Inutaisho's back(dog form) and before they knew it, they were off again into the sky.Kagome was making sure that they're new guests did not fall off along with Souta who had fallen asleep after she had gotten him to get up and on the youkai lord's back with much struggle.She sighed and went back to work treating theirs wounds.After she was done, she herself went to sleep for it was getting late.She and everyone else stayed asleep for the rest of their ride.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the family

Please don't kill me!I know it took me 4ever to update.looks to her left and sees knives being thrown.ahhhh!do u have to me so mean?and ducks just in time but still gets some hair chopped off.read my profile it has the answer as to y I couldn't update sooner.ahhhhhh!stop throwing things at me!

Anyway on wit the story.don't kill me plz!

Chapter 3

"Kagome.Kagome wake up,"said Souta shaking her like mad.

"I'm up Souta, but did you have to hit me in the head?"cried Kagome.

Souta just nodded his head."By the way Kagome, we're here at the doggy's home."

Kagome looked at her brother and then realized that she was not on the youkai lord's back, but was in a bed.When she sat up, she had to hold back a small gasp when she saw how big the room was and how it was decorated.The color of the bed spreads were a blue with a white outlining.In one corner, there was a dresser in one corner.In another, there was a desk.On the walls, were a few scrolls and paintings.Kagome sat up on her bed and saw there was a kimono on the bed beside her.It was a light blue with a white outlining and had sliver moons on it.The obi was a light green and so were the slippers.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake,"said a voice in the doorway.Kagome looked that way and smiled when she saw Inutaisho in the doorway."You need to get dressed.You are going to meet my family very soon.Souta, come and let you're sister get dressed."Souta got up from his spot on the bed and followed.Inutaisho said,"There will be a servant waiting for you when you are done.She will take you to the garden where you will meet everyone."And with that he left.

Kagome got dressed and just like Inutaisho said, there was a servant waiting for her outside her room.She showed Kagome the way to the garden and when they got there, Kagome's jaw dropped.The garden was filled with different colored flowers.There were trees that outlined the garden.In the middle of the garden was a pond with benches around it.

"Glad you could make it,"said Inutaisho who came up in front of her.Kagome was at a loss for words.Inutaisho laughed at this."I see you like the garden, right?"

Kagome just nodded her head."I really like you're garden,"was all she could say.

Inutaisho just laughed again and said,"Come this way to the pond.My family is already there and so is you're brother."Kagome just nodded again and followed.

Kagome followed Inutaisho to the pond and saw her brother and another boy about her age.He had long sliver hair.He wore a red haori and a red hakama.But what really had Kagome was that he had little white dog ears.She had to hold back the urge to just pet them.They were just soo cute!

Beside the pond was another boy who looked to be a few years older than herself.He wore a white kimono with white flowers on the top of his left shoulder and on his other arm.He had on white hakama.He had long sliver hair like the other next to her brother but he didn't have the little cute doggy ears on top of his head.He actually had ears that looked human, but they were pointed.He also had the crescent moon on his head.

Next to Inutaisho on the bench was a human women she guessed was Inutaisho's wife seeing as she was the only women there.She had black hair and light blue eyes.She was very beautiful.The woman stopped what she was doing and looked at Kagome who was looking around the garden with a look of happiness on.The woman just giggled, got up and walked up to Kagome."Are you by any chance Kagome?"she asked softly.

Kagome came out of her little dream world and answered,"Yes I am."she said bowing.

"No need to bow little one.You live in our home so there is no need to bow,"the woman said with a little giggle."Also my name is let's go sit and I will introduce you to the family,"Izayoi said.

"Hai!"Kagome chirped happily and took Izayoi's waiting hand.

They walked over to the pond and sat down and Izayoi called over the other kids."Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Souta!"she called out,"please come here!"They all obeyed and came over to Kagome and Izayoi.

Souta came running up to Kagome and ran into her almost making her fall."Sis!"he yelled,"guess what?"

"What?"she asked.

"I made a new friend!"he said excitedly,

"Really who?"

"I think he said his name was Inu.Inuya…"

Souta was interrupted by the boy with the little dog ears on his head."Hey Souta, who's that?"

"This is Kagome, my sister.Kagome this is Inuyasha.Yay I remembered his name!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other for a while before Kagome spoke up,"Hi I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha just let out a little 'Feh' before saying,"Inuyasha."There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again,"That over there next to my mom is Sesshoumaru.He doesn't talk much so expect him to say much."

"Okay"

Kagome walked up to Inutaisho after she and Inuyasha played a game and talked a bit.

"Umm Inutaisho?"she asked.

"Yes,"he replied.

"I was wondering, how are the people from the village that we found doing?"she asked with some concern in her voice.

"Ah, they are doing well.They suffered a few injuries nothing serious."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and said,"I hope they get better soon."

"Thanks to you, they will thanks to you."he said with a smile on his face.

Kagome just smiled back and went to go play with her brother.

hey everyone!im sorry bout that long wait but I finally got up the next chappie.and now that im on a role, I hope to update within the next week.but I cant promise much.check my profile for an answer.K?thanks to everyone who likes this story.

Ja na


	4. Chapter 4 they're awake!

I'm soo sorry that u guys have had to wait but my life is just so crazy right now!even as I am typing this I'm going nuts, crazy, cokoko for cocoa puffs!sorry bout that last part but sometime in Oct I will start updating sooner.don't know when but sometime in oct.check my profile for updates on anncouncments.k?k1and plz review I only have six and would like a few more.at least 2.flames more than welcome.i take the time to read everything.well see ya all l8r!and plz review I only have six and would like a few more.at least 2.flames more than welcome.i take the time to read everything.well on wit the story…………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 4**

**Kagome was walking down the hall with some towels and water.She and Souta had been at Inutaisho's home for a little over a week, and she already knew most of the castle.The people that she had saved from the village were doing much better, but were still not awake.Kagome had taken responsibility of taking care of them.She had a new friend, actually she had made a few.They were mostly servants.On the other hand, she and Inuyasha had gotten into more fights than normal.Depends on what you mean by normal I guess.Sesshoumaru had barely said a word to her, but somehow Souta has gotten him to speak more than usual for him.She still hasn't figured out how he did it but he did any how.**

**Kagome had reached the door of her new companions.She tucked the towel under one arm and opened the door.She went over to the little girl and began to wipe her forehead.She suddenly stopped when she saw that big brown eyes were staring at her.She was shocked at first, but that quickly passed and she settled.**

**"Wh-where am I?"she asked in a low, shaky voice.**

**"You're at Lord Inutaisho's palace,"Kagome answered her back.**

**The girl tried to get out of bed, but was pushed back down by Kagome.**

**"Please, you must stay in bed for a while.You're still really sick and Lord Inutaisho said for me to keep you and everyone else in bed when they wake up.That is till we can get a healer to look at you three."Kagome said with a lot of concern in her voice.**

**The little girl however was just confused."Three people?"she asked.**

**"That's right.Sorry for not telling you, but you and two other people were found in Kaede's village.We found you, a little boy, and an old miko who I'm guessing is Kaede."Kagome said while wiping the towel on her forehead.**

**The little girl was shocked when Kagome said that she had found a boy and Kaede.'How did she find us?I thought that the village was totally destroyed.Sure Kohaku and I tried to fight, but we are still in training ourselves.'the girl said in her head."Wo-would you mind telling me what you did with Ko- I mean the little boy?"she asked, hope visible in her voice.**

**"Oh he's umm.Oh yeah, he's in the room next to your's.By the way, what's you're name?"**

**"I really don't think I should tell my name to a youkai,"she said.**

**Kagome felt a little shocked, but figured as much.She WAS in a youkai's home.She started atill started to laugh."I'm really sorry to say,"Kagome lauged,"but I'm not a youkai.I'm just a human.And don't you own a fire cat youkai."**

**She perked up at this."You found Kirara?"she asked hopefully.**

**"Ah, so that's the cat's name.And before you ask, Kirara is doing fine.She woke up a few days ago and has kept me company.She's really kawaii!"Kagome chirped."So, can you please tell me you're name?"Kagome asked,"with little cherries on top please?"**

**"Only if you tell me you're name."**

**"Fine."**

**"My name's Sango, and the little boy you found was hopefully my little brother, Kohaku.So tell me your's,"said Sango.**

**"Kagome!"yelled Souta,"how are the people doing?"**

**Kagome turned to him and then turned back to Sango and said,"Well that's done thanks to my brother.Kagome's my name and that boy over there is my brother, Souta."**

**"Nice to meet you Souta,"said Sango.**

**Souta ran behind his sister and asked,"Sis who that?"**

**Kagome laughed and said,"Souta, this is Sango.She is the girl we found in the village.And everyone is just fine.Go tell Lord Inutaisho that Sango woke up, k?"**

**"Hai,"he said and ran out the door and down the hall.He left the door open and in came a little fire cat youkai.Sango and Kagome went back to talking, so it jumped onto Kagome's head.Kagome looked up on her head and laughed.She took Kirara off her head and put her on Sango's lap.**

**"Is this Kirara?"**

**Sango gave Kirara a quick look and then gave her a hug."I missed you soo much, Kirara!"she yelled.**

**"Hey Kagome, the other two people are awake!"chirped up from the hallway door.**

**"Oh my gosh!That means that Kohaku is up, and Kaedeba-chan too!"screamed Sango.She got out off the bed, ran to the door and into the next room to see her brother.When she got to the room,she saw that the boy in the bed was her brother!**

**"Kohaku,"she screamed.He looked her way and immediately lost the dull look in his eyes.**

**"Sango-chan!"he said excitedly.**

**Sango went over to him and gave him a hug.Kirara jumped on his head and licked his forehead.Kagome was in the doorway and was smiling.**

**'At least they didn't lose each other.'she thought.She shut the door and let them get some time to themselves.While they were talking, she went and talked to Kaede who was doing just fine.**

**The three had to stay in bed for at least another week to recuperate and after that week, Souta, Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, and of course Kirara, all spent so much time together.Inuyasha went along with them to keep an eye on them.Kaede , Sango, Kohaku, and Kirara were aloud to stay with Inutaisho's home.**

**Kaede was helping Kagome and Sango with learning about herbs and different plants.She also helped Kagome with her miko powers as they kept growing.**

**Sango and Kohaku were teaching Kagome and Souta to exterminate youkai, how to use a sword, about different gases, and a lot of different things.Although it was mostly Sango teaching Kagome, Souta, and Kohaku.**

**Kagome and Sango became best friends over the years.They did everything together.Kohaku and Souta were just like their sisters.**

**Inutaisho made sure that all the children got there education.They all knew how to read and write even though girls were not suppose to know that stuff.The best was Sango and Kagome was second.Kohaku and Souta learned all the stuff when they were old enough.Inutaisho was very proud with their progress.**

**Inuyasha grew up to be even more arrogant than ever.He was still an idiot.**

**Sesshoumaru never said more than a few words to Kagome or anyone else at all.Only Souta was able to get him into a converstation.No one, not even his parents could understand this.**

**In all the next few years were normal.That depends on what you think is normal;)**

**finally!the next chappie.phew this is up much sooner than i had hoped.thats good!plz as always.READ AND REVIEW!THANK YOU!**

**ja na**


	5. Chapter 5 the found friend

Im really sorry for this long wait.im sick today and got to stay home.all this gave me time to write my story.i hope you all like it!

**disclaimer:i dont own any of the inuyasha characters at all.i do own the two new characters in here though sooo...no sueing got that you stuipd lawyers.ya happy now**

**idiots:yupp now im gonna go get some coffee and a big mac.anyone else**

**all other idiots:we are!run run run**

**mesighi never will underdstand them.any how...the moment youve all been waiting for.drum role please.(little nephew pulls out pots and pans)thanks k-k!and now the...wait i already said that.oh well here's chappie 5!**

** Chapter 5**

** "Ahh!Inuyasha, don't do that!"screamed both girls.**

** "Heh, it wasn't my fault!"he yelled.**

"**Oh sure it wasn't you're fault.You just happened to be in our closet!"yelled Sango.**

** "It was just that I was driven into this closet,"he protested.**

** "Oh really?Then do you mind telling us?Hmm…."Kagome grinned and Sango chuckled at his face.It was red as a beat.**

** "Well, I um…That's ahh.Ahh…"he scrambled out.**

** "See you were just being a hentai, like that monk, Miroku.Now I suggest you get out before Kagome blows up and chews you're head off!"warned Sango.**

** Inuyasha looked past her and at Kagome, and there she was.Red and he swore he could see steam coming out of her ears.He knew better by now than to stick around when she got like this.Only Sango and Izayoi could be near her then.**

** "Yes ma'm,"he said and ran out the door like there was no tomorrow.**

** "Don't you think he would have learned after all these years?"asked Sango.**

** "You gotta remember that he has a big mouth, but a little brain so no, he wouldn't have learned by now.Even if he took a real good beating to his head, he still wouldn't remember,"said Kagome who was now chuckling a bit herself.**

** Sango was laughing at this remark."Yeah I guess you're right!"**

** "Hey!I heard that!"Inuyasha screamed from the hall and then there as a loud BAM!When Kagome and Sango ran out into the hallway, they saw that Inuyasha had run into the wall.This was just a sight to see!They were now on the ground laughing their heads off.Inuyasha looked like a bomb was thrown at him.He also had swirly eyes.He was not knocked out so he came out and screamed,"What's so fuckin funny?"**

** The girls were laughing so hard that their sides hurt.Finally they were both able to say in unison,"You!"and then they started laughing their heads off again.**

** Just as they said that, another guy came down the hall.He took one look at Inuyasha and busted out into laughter.**

** "Hey Inuyasha, I came to see if you wanted to come outside and go hunting, but I see you're busy entertaining the girls."**

** "Hey Ryuu!Ya better shut you're mouth before I punch it so hard, you won't be able to talk for the rest of you're life!"he shouted.Ryuu just did nothing and walked up to Sango and Kagome.**

** Ryuu was one of the most beautiful people(or youkai) the girls had seen.He had long midnight black hair that went down to his knees.His eyes were a beautiful shade of jade green.On his forehead was a dark blue six pointed star.In other words, he was drop dead hot!**

** "Hey you two, long time no see!"Ryuu said.Ryuu had known the girls since about a week after everything was in order and Sango and Souta and Kaede were healed.He had gone away on a trip with his father a few years back and had returned a few days ago.**

** "Oh my god.Ryuu is that you!"they both asked.**

** "Yupp.Father decided that I had spent a long time away from home and wanted to return.Now 7 years later, I return to find you two are more beautiful than I remember.And how old are you two now?I lost track over the years." **

"Umm…Oh were both just turned 13 a few weeks ago.Remember, our birthdays are on the same days?"said Sango because Kagome was still in shock that Ryuu had come back…and how _HOT_** he looked.Sango was thinking the same thing. **

** "Wow.You're both that old already?We have a lot of catching up to do.By the way, have you seen you're brothers at all.I'm sure they will be glad that I'm back."**

** "I'm sure they will.When you left, they were so down because you left.'Said Kagome who now snapped out of her daze.**

** Inuyasha just humphed, got up and went outside only to fall down again.But this time it was because he ran into someone else.He looked up and saw Souta and Kohaku.**

** "Will you guys watch where you're runnin will ya?"**

** "Sorry,"said Kohaku."it's just that we heard that Ryuu was back and were on our way to say hi."**

** "Yea give us a break.I mean we haven't seen him since we were little."Souta said.**

** Inuyasha just gave them some looks and glares before saying,"sighHe's with you sisters at Kagome's room talking."**

** "Thanks!See ya later Inuyasha!"they both said in unison.**

** Inuyasha let out another sigh.**

** "Hey Ryuu!"both boys shouted excitedly.**

** "Hey there you guys are."Ryuu said.**

** "So what happened on your trip?"asked Kohaku.**

** "Did you see anything new?"asked Souta.**

** Ryuu should have and did expect this.These guys think of him as an older brother, along with Inuyasha and Sesshouamru.Ryuu just laughed and said,"I'll answer all questions later.Right now, I want to talk with you're sisters for awhile.K?"**

** "Sure"they both said and went down the hall running.**

** "Okay their gone, so want did you want to talk to us about?"asked Sango.**

** "Well…"he started but was interrupted.**

** "Wait, first I have something to say!Do you remember Amaya?"asked Kagome.**

** Ryuu just nodded.He remembered her well.**

** "Well…she wanted to know if you and her wanted to talk once you got the chance."said Kagome.**

** "And when did you last see her?"asked Ryuu.**

** "Yesterday."**

** "Tell her that I said maybe.Now I want to talk to you two." **

"About what?"asked Sango.

** "Just to catch up is all."**

** The girls just looked at each other and said,"Why not.We don't have anything to do today."**

** "Great!"**

** "Let's go to the library and talk,"said Sango.**

** "Onward towards the library!"said Kagome as she and Sango got behind Ryuu and pushed him towards the library.He was just letting them drag him along**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Inuyasha was just sitting by the pond in the garden.The sun was shining and was beating down on him, making him feel warm.His sliver hair was flying with the wind.He was in a deep thought.**

'**Why did Ryuu have to come back?Sure he's one of my friends, but I just get a weird feeling when I'm around him.Maybe I should go check and make…no what am I thinking?Their totally fine with him.What's gotten over me?Maybe…Naw it can't be that, can it?'**

** He stopped his train of thoughts and just looked at his reflection in the water.He picked up a stone and threw it in the water.He watched the ripples and what they did to his reflection.Inuyasha was now 14 and he hated it.He hated it because of the damn things called hormones.Oh how he hated them.They mess with you're mind and do freakish things to you.That's what he thought they did anyway.**

** sigh'I hate hormones.'he simply thought.But this is not what was bothering him.He had other things on his mind.Things that only he knew, and if anyone else knew, he would probably shrink from embarrassment.That's how bad he thought how bad it was.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name meanings**

**Ryuu-warrior**

**Amaya-night rain **

**i hope you all like this so far.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ryuu's question

Disclaimer: looks around and sees no idiots (lawyers)."haha I don't have to say it!"sticks out tongue and starts to dance then hears a loud BAM! Behind her.i look around and see a very tall and muscular pro wrestler.looks behind him and sees idiots."who the heck is this!" 

"you better say it or else this pro wrestler will turn u into a pretzel.literally."idiots say.

Mumbles something and says"fine!I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others characters.but I do own Ryuu and Amaya and the other non characters."

Idiots give thumbs up and go back to McDonalds.

"I hate u!"

on wit the story.

**Chapter 6**

In the library

**They have been in the library for an hour or so and finally Ryuu asked them a question instead of them asking him questions **

**"So what have you two been up to over the last years?"asked Ryuu.**

**"Nothing,"they both added.**

**"Really?You mean you just sat around for seven years while I was gone?"he asked with a smirk on his face.**

**"No, we did stuff.It's was just all our ordinary stuff that we had to do.Like Kagome had Kaede help her with her miko powers.And I trained with my Hiraikotsu.That's basically all,"said Sango.**

**"Okay,"said Ryuu."Hey Sango?"he asked.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Can you leave for a while.I have a few things I want to ask Kagome.Alone."he said.**

**Sango was quit for just a few seconds and got up and left.But she didn't go away.Sango is a very nosey person, so she put her ear up against the door to listen.**

**"So umm… what is it that you wanted to ask me?"asked Kagome.**

**"Well while I was gone, you know that I said that I missed all of you right?"he asked.**

**She nodded.**

**"Well that is true, but I was wondering if you..Will you be my mate!"he asked the last part in a hurry.**

**Kagome gasped.She liked Ryuu a lot, but not more than a friend.But she really didn't want to say no either.One side was telling her that this is her dream.she's been waiting for this moment.The other side of her was saying that he was not right for her.She didn't speak for a long time.**

**She was just about to open her mouth and give him answer when he stopped her.He said,"Please, I promise to protect you and care for you.I will do everything I can for you."he begged.**

**Kagome was still in shock about his question that she really couldn't speak.She just got up, went over to him and said,"Please give me time to think this over."And then she walked out.**

**Inuyasha as sitting by the pond doing nothing but staring at himself I the water.**

**Something was in the bushes behind him.It was planning on a surprise attack on Inuyasha.The little thing stuck it's tail in the air and jumped.He landed on Inuyasha's face and said,"BOO!"**

**Inuyasha just punched it in the head.**

**"Oww!What was that for?"it cried.**

**"That's what you always get when you do that.Haven't you learned by now Shippo?"**

**The little fox kitsune just stuck his tongue out, got up, hit Inuyasha on the back of the head, and then ran for his life because Inuyasha had had enough.**

**"Shippo!"he yelled,"get back here!"**

**"Ahhhhhhh!"was all he could get out.**

**Inuyasha chased him into the house.Shippo ran into someone.BONK!The person looked down at Shippo and smiled.**

**"Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.  
**

**Shippo nodded while he got up and scrambled up her shoulder.**

**Inuyasha came around the corner and saw Shippo."Ha!I got you now!"he said.**

**He walked closer to Shippo, unaware of Kagome, and was about to slap him when Kagome stepped in front of him and took the blow.It wasn't hard, but it was hard enough to leave a scar for about a week.**

**That's when Inuyasha noticed Kagome and that he had slapped her, not Shippo.He went over to Kagome's side to look at what he had done.**

**"Kagome, you all right?I didn't mean to hit you."was what he said.**

**Kagome held her breath when Inuyasha touched her check because it stung.She just backed up and said,"Yea, I'm fine.but really you and Shippo need to stop fighting."**

**Inuyasha looked into her eyes because her voice sounded sad and confused for some reason.He saw the same thing, sadness and confusion.**

**"Hey Kagome, you all right?"he asked.**

**"Hmm.Just fine."she said and walked away.**

**Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and watched as Kagome left."Hey Inuyasha,"he said.**

**"Yea?"he asked.**

**What do you think is wrong with Kagome?"**

**Inuyasha looked down the empty hall and then said,"I don't know,"and walked off with Shippo on his back.**

**Both were quite for the rest of the day.**

**Kagome walked into her room and sat on her bed.She had a lot to get through her head.She had to think about her feelings for Ryuu and another person that she likes.**

'**Kami, why is this happening to me?'**

**She fell asleep after thinking for about two hours and she knew what she was going to tell Ryuu.She hoped she was making the right decision.**

**Sango was left alone.Her brother was playing with Souta.she found Kagome asleep.And couldn't find Inuyasha, Shippo, or Ryuu.So she went outside and trained for the rest of the day.**

**Inutaisho came home and found his house to be more quite than usual.He went around his and found Inuyasha and Shippo in the garden talking.He found out that Ryuu had gone home.He saw Sango in the field and Kagome in bed.Souta and Kohaku were out I the dojo(?spell?) training.'This place has not been this peaceful in a long time.Wish it was like this everyday.'he thought and walked back into palace.He went up to his study and worked on papers for the rest of the day.Which wasn't long because it was sunset already.**

**The rest of the day went by well.Everyone was at dinner and ate in silence.There was little talk and if there was, it was between Souta and Sesshoumaru.No one knows where Sesshoumaru has been all day.He does this every now and then, but he always shows up for dinner **

**After dinner, everyone retreated to their rooms.They all fell asleep with 5 minutes after they lied down.They all had a big week ahead of them and didn't even know it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**well yay me!i updated on 10/3/06 cause wegot let out of school early.only it was a precaution.we had a bomb threat and i had nothing better to do because i have been home sice 10:45.WELL...hope you all like this story.i'm working really hard on it.thx u animearlinefreak and Lindsay-chan for reviewing all chappies!i hope to update soon again.till then**

**ja na**


End file.
